


In the Night

by airebellah



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Kink Shaming, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: Tony slips into Peter's bedroom one night while the teen is staying at the Tower. Only, when Peter asks to go to the washroom, Tony doesn't let him.“You don’t understand,” Peter whined. His full bladder was aching, mingling confusingly with the throbbing in his groin. “I gotta go.”“I know you do, sweetie,” Tony replied. His voice sounded tender, but his grip seemed cruel as he let Peter go, only to spin the boy around and press him back down. Now Peter’s back was against his lover’s chest, and the press of Tony’s cock against his ass sent a near-painful spike of arousal through his belly.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request on tumblr: "hi! your blog is so so so so great. I literally adore your blog. I was wondering if we could get a little something on watersports for Starker?"  
> I've never written watersports before, so... go easy on me, haha :)

Peter and Tony were trying to keep their relationship under wraps, at least until the teen was a bit older. It wasn’t so bad, at first; but then more of their teammates resumed living at the Avenger’s Tower, at least part of the time, leaving Peter and Tony without the guaranteed privacy of before.

Back when it had been empty, Peter spent his nights at the Tower in Tony’s bed. Now, he was forced to sleep alone, and he was plagued by a chronic sleeplessness remedied only by his boyfriend’s presence. So, Tony began slipping out of his room in the middle of the night to cuddle Peter until the teen fell asleep.

This was a rare night, when Peter had actually managed to fall asleep alone. Tony silently slipped into his bed, wrapping Peter in his arms and pressing light kisses to the back of his neck.

Peter groaned, groggily rubbing at his face as he awoke to hips pressing insistently into his. “Tony?”

“It’s me,” Tony affirmed as he struggled to lift the half-asleep boy to a sitting position. “Missed you, kid.”

“Mm, missed you too,” Peter murmured as his face immediately pressed into Tony’s warm neck -- and his hips into the man’s stomach.

“I know you got school in the morning,” Tony reminded as his hands snuck under Peter’s shirt, splaying across the boy’s narrow back. “Let’s make this quick, okay?”

Peter forcibly extricated himself from Tony’s embrace, peeling back his head until Tony’s mouth could cover his. Peter moaned immediately -- he always did, and it never failed to make Tony lightly chuckle through their kisses. But he couldn’t help it; Tony’s lips felt so perfect, his tongue so warm and wet against Peter’s.

Soon Peter was whining and squirming in Tony’s lap -- but this time, his desperation was not of arousal alone. He tried to pull away, but Tony’s arms wrapped around him more firmly, tugging him back.

“I gotta-” Peter was cut off by Tony’s mouth covering his. The man only pulled away when Peter was gasping for breath, and the boy was only able to form words once again when Tony’s mouth was sucking lightly on his collarbone. “Mr. Stark, I _really_ gotta go,” he confessed, switching back to the more formal title as he so often did in bed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Mm, no, I don’t think so,” Tony murmured between lazy swipes of his tongue along the teen’s throat.

“You don’t understand,” Peter whined. His full bladder was aching, mingling confusingly with the throbbing in his groin. “I gotta _go.”_

“I know you do, sweetie,” Tony replied. His voice sounded tender, but his grip seemed cruel as he let Peter go, only to spin the boy around and press him back down. Now Peter’s back was against his lover’s chest, and the press of Tony’s cock against his ass sent a near-painful spike of arousal through his belly.

Peter tried to be good, biting his lip and swallowing his loudest moans as Tony pulled down the boy’s pyjamas and started to stretch him. It was going well; Tony had two fingers steadily pumping into his ass, and Peter’s head was thrown back against Tony’s shoulder as he heaved for breath.

Then Tony’s finger curled against the boy’s prostate, and the jolt of pleasure brought with it an eye-watering pressure in his bladder. “Mr. Stark, I can’t,” he panted. “Please, I have to- please, let me go, ‘m gonna pee,” he confessed. But once again, Tony’s arm was pinning him back down.

“I know, my sweet boy,” Tony crooned. The pace of his fingers slowed sweetly as the hand holding down Peter’s chest lifted to comb through the boy’s curls. “Do you want to let go?”

Peter rapidly shook his head. “I-I can’t, Mr. Stark, gonna pee,” he repeated. His voice quivered as the shame tore through him. But there was nowhere to hide; he couldn’t even turn his head to cower against his mentor’s throat, as Tony’s fingers suddenly tightened in his hair.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Tony permitted sweetly **.** “I got you, Pete. You can let go, I promise. You’re such a good boy.”

“That’s gross,” Peter insisted with a twist of his lips.

“Shh, shh,” Tony murmured comfortingly. “It’s going to feel good, I promise. Then I’m going to fill you up.”

Peter’s eyes squeezed shut. He could see no way out of this; his bladder felt like it was going to explode, his cock could do nothing more than throb pitifully, and every brush of Tony’s fingers against his prostate made his eyes water.

“Mr. Stark,” he gasped, still a bit uneasy. “Y-you promise?”

“I promise, kiddo,” Tony answered immediately, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the boy’s quivering cheek and jaw. “I got you.”

It was hard, at first, to just let go; it wasn’t like standing before a toilet bowl and naturally allowing his muscles to relax. He was so conscious of his position, pyjama pants pushed to his ankles as he sat on Tony’s lap, the man’s fingers shoved inside him; it was a concerted fight to ease his muscles enough to allow it.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good, Petey,” Tony encouraged. But at the first few dribbles, Peter immediately tensed up; he groaned at the painful ache of seizing his muscles once more. “It’s okay, you can do this.” Tony’s hand fell from Peter’s hair to wrap around the boy’s stomach. The slightest press had Peter crying out, pressing his hips down onto his mentor’s hands to avoid the pressure.

But all it served in doing was jamming Tony’s fingers against Peter’s prostate so hard the boy shouted. And suddenly his cock was was gushing, only not with come as it usually was when he was left squirming and panting in Tony’s lap; instead his thighs were soaked in warmth, and the relief was so great, he didn’t even consider how he was surely soaking his mentor, and his bed as well.

As his bladder emptied, its painful urgency no longer pressed on him, and he became hyper-aware of his neglected cock. He wrapped a hand around himself, biting his lip against a moan as his own piss acted as a blissful lubricant.

Tony withdrew his fingers, immediately filling the loss with his cock. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty, little boy,” he grunted as he guided Peter’s hips up and down. “Pissing all over me.”

“B-but Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered, leaning forward to rest his hands on Tony’s knees, giving him more leverage to bounce up and down. “You said-”

“I know what I said, kid. But you liked it, didn’t you? Letting go while I fuck you with my fingers.”

Peter never could lie to Tony, much less when he was being pounded into oblivion. “Y-yes,” he admitted. “Please, Mr. Stark, _harder.”_ His hand was stroking his cock furiously, and when Tony’s hand tightened in his hair, the boy had to squeeze himself brutally tight to keep from coming.

The slap echoing through the room was more obscene than usual with Peter’s thighs slapping against Tony’s sopping wet pants. Rough skin skidded along Peter’s forearm before covering the teen’s hand on his cock, forcing him to quicken his pace.

“You’re so fucking wet, baby,” Tony said, abandoned his grip on Peter’s dick to instead rub his hand up and down the boy’s thigh. “You did that all for me, didn’t you, Pete?” At Peter’s nod, he asked, “Can you come for me too, Pete?”

“C-Can you fuck me harder, Mr. Stark?” the boy requested instead.

Tony groaned, slapping the side of the boy’s thigh. “You know I can’t say no when you ask so sweetly,” he agreed. “On your knees, kid.”

Peter barely had time to comply before Tony was bruising his hips in a harsh grip and slamming his ass back onto the man’s cock. Normally Tony tried to silence Peter when he got too loud, so the others wouldn’t overhear; but tonight he didn’t bother to muffle the boy’s wails, lost as he was in slamming his cock into the boy’s slippery hole.

Dropping his head between his shoulders, Peter rested his forehead against the mattress and looked down between his legs. He could see a darkened patch on the duvet, and somehow, knowing it was his piss made his balls tighten in desire.

“Mr. Stark,” he panted in warning. “Ah, Mr. Star-”

A low groan from behind interrupted Peter’s plea as the man’s thrusts began to slow. “Ugh, _fuck_ _,_ come for me, Pete,” Tony entreated.

Within seconds, Peter’s ejaculate joined his piss in staining his sheets. He whimpered as his limbs became loose with euphoria, and he struggled to support both their heaving bodies.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Tony soothed as he slowly pulled out. “Lay down.”

Peter flopped onto the bed, uncaring of the warm stickiness clinging to his skin. “Can you stay with me, Tony?” he asked shyly.

Tony chuckle ruffled Peter’s hair as he stretched out behind the boy. “Pretty sure everyone knows by now, anyway.”

Peter snorted as he turned around to curl against Tony’s chest. “Oops,” he sighed, entirely unapologetic.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr for more of my Starker ficlets, to submit requests, and geek out with me over these dorks.](http://airebellah.tumblr.com)


End file.
